<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Platonic Admirations by magical_traveler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779347">Platonic Admirations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler/pseuds/magical_traveler'>magical_traveler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, One Shot, POV Hermione Granger, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Hermione Granger, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler/pseuds/magical_traveler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger does not particularly care for Draco Malfoy. In fact, one could theorize that she loathed him. </p><p>“Let. My. Wrist. Go,” she gritted out through her teeth.</p><p>“Make me,” he whispered back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Platonic Admirations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Thank you for reading this little drabble! It was inspired by a piece from the artist Flyora! </p><p>Flyora, you have amazing art and I hope you enjoy this work! Look her up on instagram, you won't be disappointed!!!</p><p>Thank you to Musyc for being a last minute beta and pushing me to pop my writing cherry with this fic. </p><p>Comments are welcome! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger does not particularly care for Draco Malfoy. In fact, one could theorize that she loathed him. She loathed his smirk. She loathed his pompous and entitled attitude. She loathed his unbelievably lithe body and stormy eyes. It was unfair how such a sculpted figure could have such an atrocious person housed inside of it.</p><p>“Malfoy, can you not put your feet up on the table while I’m trying to study?”</p><p>“Granger, can you not be a nagging witch while I’m trying to relax?”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “We need to leave for rounds in five minutes. Make sure you're actually ready this time.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of missing our nightly dates, Granger. The highlight of my day is walking around this forsaken castle and listening to you blabber about who knows what,” Draco said snidely. He adjusted his position to rest his right ankle on his left knee. “Actually, Granger, I'm feeling rather unwell. Perhaps someone else could go with you?”</p><p>“You were fine not five minutes ago! You will accompany me, Malfoy, whether you like it or not! You can't skip out on your Head Boy duties just because you want to charm some girl into your bed.” Hermione huffed and tried to gather her things. She was almost done piling her books and parchment when Draco spoke up again.</p><p>“Why do you always seem to care if there is a girl in my room, Granger? One would theorize that you want to be that girl.” Draco’s grin was positively devilish. He looked down at Hermione on the floor. “Imagine all the fun we could have.” He waited for her response with bated breath.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to be the unfortunate girl who ended up between your cold sheets, Malfoy.” Hermione winced as she turned to move her quill atop her books, knowing even to herself that the comment was less than necessary. However when she turned around from getting up off the ground, Malfoy was perfectly fine as he stared at the fire. His face was the usual stone mask she had grown to admire in a purely platonic way. Sharp lines to carve out his cheekbones and a soft bow at his lips. She looked at his rolled up sleeves, likely done to avoid ink stains from his homework. She admired his forearms and the way they glowed in the firelight. His almost silver locks sparkled from the fire. It was quite unfair how attractive he was. Realizing her mind had wandered, she shook these thoughts from her mind. “Let me go put my things in my room and then we can leave.” Hermione said.</p><p>“Finally. I thought I would have to wait an eternity while you stared at me. If you’re attracted to me, even in a purely sexual nature, I wouldn’t be surprised. I know I'm handsome.”</p><p>“You disgust me.” Hermione stomped away to her room and slammed her things down on the desk. How did she let herself stare? She wasn't attracted to Malfoy, and even if she was attracted sexually, it was a moot point. He was still a pompous, entitled prat. No matter how bloody fantastic the sex could be, it wouldn’t be worth it the next morning. Surely he couldn’t be that mind shattering in bed, despite the occasional lewd dream her mind offered to change her mind. She grabbed her wand and secured it in her arm holster. She took one last look at herself in the mirror in her jumper and walked into the common room.</p><p>“What took you so long? Making sure you look good for me?” he drawled.</p><p>“Let’s just get this over with, Malfoy. You're being unusually arrogant tonight and I still need to write lines for astrology.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Hermione and Draco had walked through almost every floor except for the dungeons. It was a quiet night on rounds and Hermione thanked everything that was the case so she could go back to her homework. Malfoy had been unusually silent since they entered the dungeons and while she would normally welcome the uncomfortable silence, she was weary. Her suspicions were confirmed when he finally spoke.</p><p>“I know you want to have sex with me. Just admit it.”</p><p>“Excuse you?”</p><p>“Don’t play coy with me. Admit it, you have dreamt about ending up between my sheets.”</p><p>Hermione turned and in one swift move pulled her wand and pushed it into his neck right under his jaw. She glared at him. “I’m warning you, Malfoy—”</p><p>In less time than it took for the name Malfoy to pass her lips, Draco gripped her right hand holding the wand at his neck. The smirk he gave was one that said he was ready to play. The air suddenly had a weight Hermione hadn’t noticed before and she balled her left hand into a fist slightly behind her body.</p><p>“Let. My. Wrist. Go,” she gritted out through her teeth.</p><p>“Make me,” he whispered back.</p><p>Hermione swung her fist towards his face. Draco caught it and grinned.</p><p>“Draco, what are you doing! Let me go!”</p><p>Draco ignored her question and pulled her flush with him. “I’m ignoring the warning.”</p><p>He bent down and captured her lips with his. Draco dropped her left hand and moved his hand around her waist, keeping her against him. He maneuvered her other hand to rest on his chest. His left hand grabbed her unruly hair.</p><p>Hermione’s mind went blank for a second before she kissed him back. Hermione immediately moved it up to his silky locks at the nape of his neck, pulling him down into their fiery kiss. She moved her other hand to slide around to his taut shoulder muscles. She moaned into the kiss when she felt the hardening length pushing into her stomach.</p><p>Draco slid his tongue along her bottom lip, requesting access to a place only she could give him. She opened and he explored her mouth fervently. Hermione, suddenly realizing who she was kissing, pulled away and looked at Draco. His eyes were black and filled with something she couldn't place.</p><p>“Um, maybe we should finish rounds,” Hermione rasped.</p><p>Draco smiled down at her. “Or perhaps we could see you sneak into a set of green sheets?”</p><p>Hermione snorted. “One kiss doesn’t mean you get into my knickers. Nice try but you’ll need to do better than that. As a matter of fact, that kiss was barely average. If I had to give it a score, it would only be a five out of ten.” Hermione went to move from his embrace and Draco’s grip tightened.</p><p>Draco lowered his gaze and stared into her eyes. “Hermione, please. You won’t regret it. I know I won’t,” he whispered.</p><p>Hermione looked at him incredulously. Was she dreaming? “Malfoy, you have been an arrogant arse this whole year! You really expect me to believe that after all of that you want to shag me in earnest?”</p><p>“Perhaps I didn’t go about it the right way, but yes?” Draco’s gaze shifted from pleading to desperate. “Look, I know I’ve been a prat, a massive arse really, but trust me when I say that all I really want is you. Please, Hermione, just give me one night to worship you like you deserve. If you still feel the same way in the morning, I'll leave you alone and we won’t speak of this again.”</p><p>“No.” Hermione pulled from his grip and started walking back to their Heads Room. She felt the tears begin to well in her eyes as she picked up her pace. This had to be some cruel joke on his end. Who taunts and makes sex comments to someone and then kisses them? Draco Malfoy, that’s who. The first tear fell on her jumper as she rounded the corner, desperately seeking the solace of her room.</p><p>-----</p><p><em>What the hell, Hermione? You had him right there. He kissed you! He offered to worship you!</em> she thought to herself.</p><p>“Stupid, supid, stupid,” she muttered to herself as she walked in their common room. The light of the fire gives the only light in the room. Her gaze shifted from the floor and followed the pale marble body sitting on the couch in nothing but silk pajama bottoms. Hermione blushed.</p><p>“Draco?” she whispered. He had a tumbler half filled with firewhiskey in his left hand and his eyes were distant. He didn’t answer.</p><p>“Draco,” she tried again.</p><p>“Draco,” she said sternly.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ve ever called me by my first name until tonight,” he responded. “It sounds more lovely than I imagined falling from your lips. How cruel.” He took a sip of his firewhisky.</p><p>“Dra-Malfoy, what did you expect to happen? That was a lot to drop on someone. I needed time to think. You can’t just tell someone that and whisk them away to have sex!”</p><p>“Did you change your mind?”</p><p>“It isn’t that simple.”</p><p>“So that’s a no.” Draco set his tumbler on the coffee table, got up from the couch and moved towards his door.</p><p>Hermione rushed to grab his arm.</p><p>“Wait! I didn’t say it was a no,” she whispered. He lowered his head towards her and in that moment she saw the fragility flash in his stormy eyes before he turned his face away. “Draco, look at me, please.”</p><p>He turned to face her. She suddenly was face to face with his pectoral muscles and had to remind herself to breathe. She looked up at him.</p><p>“Draco, why me? Why now?” She held her breath for what felt like days waiting for his reply</p><p>Draco breathed in through his nose and exhaled, shifting his gaze to the ceiling before he looked back down into her eyes. “You're the most caring person I have ever met. You're the reason the other two idiots of the golden trio are alive." He ran his fingers through his hair, touseling it.</p><p>"You're beautiful on the inside just as much as you are on the outside. You're intelligent. You challenge me intellectually and push me to be better. You make me want to be a better person, to never go back to the twat I was before the war. I look at you and I see a better future. I see a witch who is a force to be reckoned with, filled with sheer determination and a sharp wit that will cut you into a thousand pieces."</p><p>He brought his hand up and tenderly pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "I look at you and see someone I could never get bored with. I can imagine you in the Malfoy library wandering for hours, popping up only when you find something particularly fascinating and debate it with me. I can imagine you walking the halls of the Ministry cracking down on unfair laws. I—”</p><p>She heard all she needed to hear. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. She gave him everything she had been denying for months. She moaned and requested access to his mouth with a small flick of her tongue.</p><p>His arms wrapped around her small frame and tugged her to him. He kissed her back with a fire she didn’t think was possible. He moved his hands from her back down to her bum and picked her up. He opened and suddenly the kiss was all consuming, teeth clashing, and tongues mingling.</p><p>Draco began walking to his room. When he got to the door he pulled away from their kiss.</p><p>Hermione saw the question in his eyes and said, “Take me to bed, Draco.”</p><p>He whispered “golden” and the door opened. Hermione didn’t have a second to turn and look because his lips were back on hers, hungrier than before. He made his way to the bed and gently laid her on the center, pulling away. Hermione detached herself from him and moved to take off her jumper.</p><p>Draco’s hand stopped her. “I told you I would worship you, please let me.”</p><p>Hermione was at a loss for words, but obliged. Draco pulled off her jumper, exposing her plain pink cotton bra. If she didn’t think it was possible for him to look starved, she was mistaken when his eyes ran down to her breasts.</p><p>He licked his lips. “Skirt.”</p><p>She did as she was told and shed her skirt to reveal her blue lace knickers. Draco looked down at her half-naked and she had to fight the urge to cover herself. In a moment of bravery, Hermione sat up instead.</p><p>“You're wearing far too much clothing.”As soon as the last word left her mouth, she reached for the band of his pajama bottoms. She looked up just to be sure and when he gave a slight nod, she slid them down to the floor. His erect penis greeted her.</p><p>Draco moved his arm around her to unclasp her bra then gently pushed her back on to the mattress and crawled on top of her. Her arms fell on either side of her head and she felt his length hit her thigh. He gave a chaste kiss to her lips and moved down her jaw to the juncture at her neck. Hermione mewled in pleasure when his lips reached that spot on her neck. He stayed on that spot for a moment longer and continued his descent to her breasts.</p><p>Her breasts were average to her, but the way Draco looked at them, she would think he was having a religious experience. He took a pert nipple in his mouth and pleasured it while kneading the other breast. She was beginning to feel the pull of the tightness in her core. He looked up at her with a smirk and swapped breasts. When she felt like she couldn’t take any more she muttered, “Draco, please.” He looked up, smirked again, and began to move down to her sex.</p><p>He moved his hand from her waist, shifted to lay beside her, and pulled down her knickers. The same two fingers trailed up her thigh and slid across her folds. Hermione shivered. Her stomach muscles tightened.</p><p>“You're soaked,” he growled. One finger slid inside her. His thumb found her clit and slowly stroked.</p><p>“A little harder,” she whimpered. He obeyed and soon she was approaching the edge. He added a second finger and curved to reach that spongy spot Hermione never could. The pressure on her clit intensified and she moved her hips to the rhythm of his fingers inside her. Her breathing became labored. She clutched the sheets and balled them into her fists. Suddenly, she felt the cord snap. Her head tilted back and she screamed. When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her with something she could only describe as awe.</p><p>Moving back on top of her, he lined himself up with her entrance. She felt his tip tease its admittance. He looked down at her and slid into her to the hilt. Her back arched off the bed and her arms wrapped around his neck. She groaned as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her.</p><p>After a few moments, she nodded and Draco began to move.</p><p>He set a slow pace at first, pulling out slowly, feeling every ripple in her walls. He caressed her cheek with his fingertips, brushing along her cheekbones and making her skin prickle. His lips found her neck again and he sucked, causing her to gasp in discomfort only to be soothed by his tongue. He began quickening his thrusts, chasing the release she knew they both craved. She felt the cord snap again, her hands gripping his back. He stared into her eyes and she felt the release of flying over into the abyss. Moments later his rhythm broke and his strokes were erratic. She felt the pulsing of his cock come inside her. He collapsed on her body, sweat mingling.</p><p>They rolled on to their sides, careful of the fact he was still inside her. She pulled the blanket across their joined bodies and looked up at him. She saw the promise of tomorrow in his sleepy gaze.</p><p>“I don’t regret it,” she whispered as she snuggled close to his chest.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/magicaltraveler3/">Instagram</a> and <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/magicaltraveler3">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>